


Haikyuu x Reader [Apocalypse AU]

by PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, F/M, Haikyuu!! AU, M/M, Other, apocalypse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole/pseuds/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a group called Graekhen attacks, the world collapses. This causes allies to become enemies. So what happens when [Name] gets hurt by a close friend and switches to the enemies side to ensure her safety? [Taken from Quotev account.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dammit, _Trashykawa_ , we've been over this a million times, " Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa from across the old wooden table. "I know how much you want to see her, but they're our _enemies_. You have to understand this."

Oikawa scoffed, leaning back in his chair and stubbornly looking away from his best friend. He was well aware that what he did was risky, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't seen her in so long, and he wanted—no, _needed_ —to see how she was doing after the accident.

Of course, Iwaizumi stopped him. He should've expected that when the guy monitors him 24/7.

Iwaizumi sighed, running his hand over his face. "Maybe we can, I don't know, come to an agreement with them to let you, at least, see her." Oikawa perked up at this, excitedly looking at him. "Don't get too excited, there's no guarantee. Besides, it's up to her if she even wants to see us. That is, if she's conscious," he continued.

Oikawa nodded rapidly, glad that he might have a chance to see _you_ again.

__________________________________________________________________

Hopping onto one of the old run down car amongst the others for a better view, you scanned the area and smiled. It was just as you pictured it; _beautiful_. Sugawara had told you there was an area filled with old vine-covered cars that mixed in with the lush forest. Never in your life had you seen a twenty-first-century car, those had disappeared when the _Graekhen_ (a secret civilization hell-bent on killing everyone to halt the rapidly increasing population) attacked.

After they attacked and started a war, everyone was split into groups with at least six people of each ethnicity and culture to keep things diverse. These groups initially fought together to destroy the Graekhen, but once they were gone, they had a falling-out, creating enemies amongst the allies.

This had long since happened before you were born. Your parents died soon after you were born when another group invaded yours, causing many unfortunate casualties.

Sadly, the invasion and the death of your parents were the only memories you had when you awoke. You barely knew who you were, how old you were, and when your birthday was. You were lucky Sugawara knew you from the past (he didn’t explain _how,_ though) or else you'd be undoubtedly lost.

Your eyes widened, seeing some people weeding their way through the cars. You jumped down, trying to be as quiet as possible as you fumbled for a weapon.

" _Shit_ ," you hissed upon not finding one. You peeked around one of the rotted cars. You knew which group this one was; Aoba Jousai. Their clothing was of a bright shade of turquoise, giving them away almost instantly.

Cursing once again, you turned and ran, thinking that they were far enough for you to get away and warn everyone.

You were wrong.


	2. Chapter One [Starless Night]

A soft hand had found its place around you wrist and roughly yanked you back. You whipped your head around, ready to punch whoever it was that held your arm, only to stop abruptly upon seeing who it was. He seemed... oddly familiar.  
          
"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi ran up to the light brunette, scowling. "We talked about this! You are _not_ to touch her unless permitted too!" The boy took his hand off of your wrist, turning away from you to his friend. They walked away from where you stood, the rest of their group standing by idly.  
          
_Not to touch her unless permitted too, huh?_  
          
Holding your elbow, you watched as they argued in hushed whispers a couple yards away. Swaying from side to side, you opted on whether or not to run while they were preoccupied. It didn't seem the other people of their group would notice.  
          
Deciding to leave would be the best option, you slowly began to take a few quiet steps back. Once you were over half the distance away from the two males then you were before, you launched off the ground and quickly ran in the direction of your current base.  
          
You heard shouting from behind you, but ignored it and continued running. Once you spotted the white tents of the base, you quickened your pace.  
          
Running past a few groups of bodies, you spotted Sugawara and slammed into him, almost knocking the wind out of his lungs as you scrambled to hide behind him. The two boys and their group ran up to Sugawara, apparently making it through the camp with casual ease. Why did no one stop them?  
          
You hid your reddened face in Suga's shirt, gripping the fabric between your tightly closed fists. You heard the one with short ebony hair apologize to Suga for the disturbance, saying Oikawa (the brunette) got a little too “excited”. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, peeking around Sugawara's form to get a better look at the two (and to glare at the brunette).  
          
Sugawara glanced down at you out of the corner of his eye. "[Name], why don't you go and find Daichi, hm? I'll handle this."  
          
Wordlessly nodding, you let go of his clothes and scurried away to find Sawamura.  
          
Turning back to Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Sugawara sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, before we do anything else, there's one thing you should know."  
          
"Hm? What's that?" Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at Suga, giving him a questioning look.  
          
"[Name] remembers nothing; at least, nothing of her time with you."  
          
"So that's why she ran..." Oikawa looked down to the side, looking back up after a few seconds. "I thought she was afraid of us—I mean me—after what happened."  
          
"No," Sugawara shook his head. "She has no knowledge of it; and as far as I'm aware, it's probably for the best."  
          
Iwaizumi and Oikawa fell silent, absorbing the new information. On one hand, [Name] knows nothing of the incident, and if she did, she would most likely have nightmares about it. But on the other, she doesn't remember them at all, which undoubtedly hurts.  
          
Just as Oikawa opened his mouth to destroy the silence, you ran up to Sugawara and on his sleeve. Sugawara looked down at you from his side as you indicated to him where Daichi was. Not long after he nodded in understanding, you ran off in a different direction.  
          
_So she's not talking again, huh,_ Oikawa thought. _Just like all those years ago._  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
You sat between Hinata and Kageyama, swinging your legs, watching as your bare feet barely skimmed the glistening water beneath you. You hardly listened to what the orange-haired boy was excitedly talking about.

Maybe about the alleged intruders? Nah, it was probably about that volleyball thing he found.  
          
"It was so cool! It went 'Whoosh' and—!" Hinata faltered, turning to you. Kageyama looked from Hinata to you, noticing your quiet demeanor. Well, quieter than usual. "Is something wrong, [Name]?"  
          
Shaking your head in response, you gazed down at the water, watching silently as some fish daringly swam close to the top. Naturally, Hinata didn't buy it, so he scooted closer to you and hugged your waist tightly (which was pretty tight for someone this small).  
          
Kageyama rolled his eyes while Hinata nuzzled his head into the crook of your neck. You fought down a smile, but failed, having always had a weakness to Hinata and his oddly comforting hugs.  
          
Eventually, Kageyama stood up and walked over to your other side, plopping down next to you. He leaned into your body, wrapping an arm around your waist in an awkward attempt at a hug. You pulled your arms out from being lodged between their bodies and lazily placed them around their shoulders.  
          
You wouldn't verbally admit it, but sometimes you would be extra quiet to get their affection, especially from Kageyama. Unfortunately, this wasn't one of those times. Ever since the Aoba Jousai group appeared, you had been on edge. Those two boys seemed very familiar, but you couldn't figure out where you had seen them; plus, they made you nervous.  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
The three of you fell asleep on the dock, woken up by Ennoshita a little bit later. By then it was near pitch black out, the water looking to be an endless abyss.  
          
Kageyama got up; helping Hinata up as you remained still, staring at the dark starless sky. Sometimes, you wondered what stars had actually appeared to look like, perhaps like smaller suns. Over the years before even your parents were born, pollution took over and covered the once beautiful sky, making the sun the only thing visible due to its brightness.  
          
The two boys stared at you for a bit, before Hinata shook your shoulder to jolt you out of your reverie. Blinking a couple of times, you turned to Hinata and Kageyama, getting the hint and standing up. Ennoshita stood at the beginning of the dock, waiting for the three of you.  
          
Apparently Sugawara called for you and Kageyama, leaving Hinata to do what he wished.  
          
When walking into the main tent, you noticed that the other group was nowhere to be found. Suga and Daichi only wanted to fill you the two of you in on the current situation. According to Daichi, Kageyama used to be a part of Aoba Jousai, which was once called something else a few years ago (a name you couldn't quite recall), which you didn't know. You did know, however, that when a kid becomes a teenager, they're given the choice to stay in their original group or move to another. Most choose to change, and apparently that's exactly what Kageyama did.  
          
After the short fill-in, Suga shooed you and Kageyama away to get some sleep. You parted halfway to the respected tents.  
          
Once properly dressed for sleep and in bed, you inhaled and exhaled heavily, closing your eyes and rolling onto your side, hoping for pleasant dreams to come and allow you a good night's sleep.  
          
However, your hopes were not answered.


	3. Chapter Two [Nightmares]

_Cries of fear and despair were all that entered the ears of a young girl, gripping the hem of her dress tightly. She was unsure of what to do or how to help the people running in flee of the danger coming for them. The bodies of people she once knew were strewn haphazardly across the dirty wet ground, mud and blood caked onto their skin and in their hair._

_Out in the distance, she could hear people crying in pain and sadness, the sound making tears fall from her eyes and down her dirty cheeks. Her parents bloody bodies laid within the house she once lived in; now burning brightly in the smoke-filled night._

_Amongst the sounds of people dying, she heard a familiar voice call out her name in the midst of all the chaos. She whipped around, trying to find the source of the voice. Her tearful gaze landed on the silhouette of a young boy running towards her through the thick smoke._

_He ran up to her, hugging her frail body tightly. "Thank_ God _, you're alright!" Weakly, she wrapped her arms around him, recognizing the boy to be a good friend of hers._

_She sobbed, feeling his hand rub her back in an attempt to calm her down. He pulled away and took off his jacket, placing it on her shoulders to still her shivering._

_"Come on, we should hide," he said, moving her to hide behind a building that was, surprisingly, not burning._

_They stayed there for what felt like hours, the light of the fires dying down after awhile, the screams and cries of the now deceased having calmed. The girl still cried, silently, in the boys warm arms._

_"Are you okay?" He asked, staring down at her tear-stained face with sympathy._

_"No..." her voice came out in a quiver, watching as she sucked in a careful breath. "They're dead, you know; my parents."_

_His eyes widened before he closed them and held her closer as she held back a sob. "I'm sorry," was all he said. His parents had evacuated before the enemies hit their small town; guess her parents weren't as lucky to get out in time._

_"It's okay," her tone was optimistic, "at least, you're okay. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt."_

_The boy opened his mouth to talk, but was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. He held her close, trying to blend into the wall as much as he could._

_A man, evidently, stopped in the opening of the house they were hiding by. He sniffed the air, whipping around to look at the two kids who trembled in fear. He grinned sickly. "There ye are," he said, walking up to their tiny, trembling forms._

_He grabbed the girl, tearing her away from the light brunette, who was shouting for him to let her go. The man sneered as the boy grabbed at his pant leg, trying to stop him from walking away._

_Raising his foot, he slammed it down on the boy's head, successfully knocking him out._

_A scream rose in the girl's throat; a cry of his name._

**_"Tooru!"_ **


End file.
